


after work realizations

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard realizes hes attracted to his little brother, and Bård keeps teasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after work realizations

**Author's Note:**

> idk i honestly got bored at school thats why i wrote this its still probably utter crap sorryyy
> 
> enjoy
> 
> ps no the brothers aren't fucking in real life don't be silly this is all fiction

Vegard had always had a strange attraction to his little brother. It wasn't anything special, he just enjoyed looking at him, and he was comfortable with just looking. Thus, the idea of actually liking him had been lying dormant in the back of his head, and that was that.  
That was why it hit him like a blow in the gut when he found himself enjoying it when Bård jokingly moaned and bit his lip, looking into his elder brothers eyes.  
Had it been while they were doing their show, on air, he'd just shrugged it off, but the show was over, and they were alone backstage. 

"I love it when you get rough like that, vegard! " Bård said, rubbing his arm where vegard had punched him. He chuckled as he walked past him, pulling down the knot of his tie and throwing the silk cloth away.  
Vegard cleared his throat and went back to changing, trying to push away the images in his head. "Sure you do."  
They went about their business in silence, undressing and hanging up their clothes for the next show. The images that had popped up in vegards mind wouldn't go away though. The thought of his brother, beneath him, completely to his disposal made his cock twitch and a dark flush to spread over his cheeks.

"Like what you see, do you?" Vegard snapped back into reality, realizing he had drifted away, and looked right at his brother. Bård was standing in front of him, shirtless, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked, smirking. Vegard blushed even harder and looked away.

"Don't ignore me!" Bård said as he stepped closer to him. Vegard backed away, but he could only take a few steps before he felt the cold wall behind him. Bård walked right up into his bubble, so close that Vegard could feel his breath on his face.  
"Answer the question, vegard." The taller brother said sternly. "Do you. Like. What you see?" As the words left his lips, he pressed closer to his brother, skin touching.  
Vegard swallowed hard at the friction, trying hard to compose himself. He couldn't let this happen.  
Bård continued to tease him, grinding up against him. "Am I making you horny?" He moaned against his ear, and then proceeded to bite his earlobe. "Huh?" 

The humility vegard felt when his clothed cock twitched and strained against his pants, pressing against his brothers thigh was tremendous, and he found it harder and harder to resist.  
"Don't pretend you don't like it. I can feel your body giving it away." Bård murmured, continuing to grind against him. He was hard, Vegard could feel him. Shit.  
With hesitant hands, Vegard grabbed hold of his brothers ass and thrusted back against him, giving in. He bit down on his shoulder and felt a shiver run down his spine as a low groan spilled from Bårds mouth.  
"Uhh.. vegard," Bård gasped, hands snaking their way around him, one curling up in his hair and the other digging into the flesh on his lower back. "Do you want to fuck me?" Bårds lips trailed over vegards skin, turning his face to vegards and pressing his lips against his brothers, and Vegard sighed into the kiss, savoring the sensation. He let go of his worries and deepened the kiss, biting bårds lip roughly and licking over the swollen flesh after, his mind lingering on the gasp that died against his lips. 

He broke the kiss and trailed along the younger mans jaw, hands caressing his bare skin, trailing up and down slowly over his chest, before sliding down to his pants and unbuttoning them, shoving his hand into his boxers, palming his cock. Bårds chest vibrated as he moaned, grasping and clinging at his elder brother.  
"Vegard.." he gasped, thrusting helplessly against his hand. Vegard felt a shot of pleasure run through him because of his younger brothers change from confident and bossy to clinging to him in pleasure. This was just what he wanted.  
"Do you like it bård, " he panted as he continued to rub his hard length, throbbing under his hand. "Tell me." He ghosted his lips over his skin, going to a hault right above his lips. 

Bård was so taken aback from the change of roles, he couldn't say a word. Instead he just moaned and let himself be pushed down onto his knees in front of his elder, darker brother.  
Vegard ran his hands through bårds hair, gently caressing him and admiring the sight. Bårds skin was flushed red and his lips were swollen and wet, and Vegard shivered with delight as he pictured Bårds beautiful lips wrapped around his length. "Are you gonna be good and open up for me now?" He whispered ass he unzipped his trousers, pulling them just as far down as he needed, his hard member springing into view.  
He stroked himself lazily as he looked down at his glassy eyed brother, whose lips had parted and was staring at the erection in front of him. Vegard grabbed the back of his head and pressed him closer, bård willingly letting himself be pushed.  
Vegards hands were shaking as bård licked the swollen cockhead, and he swallowed a gasp as he steadied himself against the wall, leaning back and resting both of his hands on his brothers head.

Bård kissed the tip of his brothers throbbing cock, he let the flat of his tongue caress the underside, slowly making his way back up again, making sure to leave a generous amount of saliva at his trail. 

"Fuck, Bård!" Vegard moaned, head falling back and eyes fluttering shut as his brother brought him closer to ejaculation. Bård wrapped his lips around the head and took more of him in, steadying his trembling frame by grabbing hold of his brothers thighs. Little by little he bobbed his head, going farther down on him, and he hummed loudly.  
Vegard groaned, hands tightening in his brothers hair. The velvet wetness of his brothers mouth around his cock made him see stars, and slowly he felt a familiar tightness strain in his crotch.  
"Shit, you're so fucking good," he whispered in a moan, looking back down at his brother. He caressed his face and watched him as he, with furrowed brows, took him into his mouth and sucked, the slurp coming from him only making vegard more horny, another surge of pleasure running over him.  
Bård flattened his tongue and shut his eyes, letting his throat relax as he pushed himself further, taking Vegard all the way in. He felt him hit the back of his throat, and nearly gagged, tears springing up in his tightly shut eyes.  
"Jesus christ," vegard groaned and held his brothers head in place, feeling his throat clench around him, and thrusted roughly into his open mouth. Bård groaned and his hands dug into Vegards thighs, forcing himself to stay put.  
Vegard knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, and pulled out of his brothers mouth. Bård hunched over, rasping and gasping for air, saliva dripping from his swollen parted lips.  
His eyes were tear stained as his gaze drifted up to meet his brothers eyes, and Vegard enjoyed the sight, because he knew his brother, he knew that look he was giving him, the one where he was asking him 'you can't do better than that?' even though his body was trembling and his fingers were digging painfully hard into vegards clothed thighs. 

Vegard gripped bårds chin and pulled him forward again, only inches away from his swollen cock, on the edge of ejaculation, and wrapped his other hand around himself, starting to pull loosely. Bårds eyes were still looking into Vegards, both of them determined not to blink, as if this suddenly had turned into a battle to show who was better. Bård darted his tongue out and licked his lips, before letting it graze over the hard cock before him, smirking as Vegard moaned quietly.  
Vegard picked up his pace and pumped himself fast, hand gliding quickly over his wet member, dripping with precum. His jerks were erratic and had no pace, hand working quickly to get it over with. His legs were getting shaky due to near over stimulation, hips jerking as he brought himself closer to orgasm. 

"Come on," Bård breathed, once more darting his tongue out to lick the hard length in front of him. "Cum for me big brother."  
Vegard jerked himself harder and finally climaxed, a loud moan spilling from his lips as he came, streaks of cum decorating his brothers face. He kept pumping himself, milking himself dry, mouth open and legs nearly giving up on him.  
"Oh fuck.." he groaned, dropping his hands and leaning back, breathing quickly. "Jesus, Bård.."  
Bård smirked as he wiped his face, licking his fingers as he did so. 

Bård got up, pressing his hand onto Vegards chest, closing the gap between them with a soft kiss. Vegard gripped his face roughly again, forcing his tongue into his mouth as he slid his hand down to his boxers, slowly rubbing him over the clothes. 

Bårds desperation for being touched made Vegard chuckle silently. He liked this side of his brother, he liked this a lot. For once he was the one who was in control, and for once Bård was submitting to him.  
Vegard pushed him back, following quickly, grabbing his ass and lifting him up, lips still pressed against his as he placed him onto the short counter, pushing him against the mirror behind them.  
His lips trailed down Bårds neck, biting hard at the tender skin, all the way down to his collarbones, where he left a few quick kisses.  
Bårds legs wrapped around his waist and pressed him closer, hands lazily slung over Vegards neck, toying with the dark curls. Vegard noted down how clingy Bård was, and how he reacted to touching and kissing. His younger brother who never was very touchy feely, awkward when hugging, bad with compliments, was squirming against him and moaning softly as Vegard touched him, cheeks flushed red and goosebumps covering his skin.

Vegard slid his fingers under the hem of Bårds boxers, running them slowly across his skin, before pulling them down and grabbing hold of him, tugging on him gently, silencing every moan Bård made. 

”Vegard, fuck..” Bård gasped against his lips, eyes flickering as he looked into his eyes. His hands traveled down Vegards chest and stomach, traveling further down and wrapping around his half hard cock. 

As they stand like that, jacking each other off and lips locked, skin damp with sweat, Vegard realizes how long he has wanted to do this. How long he has wanted to feel his brothers skin against his. This was a different kind of intimacy right here, their whole lives had been them being each others half, together they were at their best. So why was he feeling so wrong doing this, when there simultaneously was a loud screaming in his body telling him this was right?

Bårds voice pulls him back into reality.  
”oh yeah?” He panted against his lips, the dirty blonde hair hanging tousled in his sweaty face. Apparently Vegard had said something out loud. ”How long? Huh?”  
Vegard breathed out shakily in relief, swallowing hard. ”Forever, to be honest,” he murmured, leaning in again and biting the younger ones lip, forcing a long mewl from Bård.

”Well, you should have done something about sooner you idiot,” Bård chuckled as he pulled away, licking his sore lip.  
”Yeah maybe I should have.. But we can talk about that later.” Vegard grinned as he pulled him closer, their naked sweaty chests pressing up against each other, and let his hand drop in between them and grip them both, pumping them slowly.  
”I agree.” Bård moaned, head falling back against the mirror. 

As Vegard looked at his brothers profile, leaning against the mirror, a spark of genius flashed through his mind, if he had to say so himself. He pulled Bård of the counter.  
A questioning look was painted on Bårds flushed face, as he didn't understand why Vegard was doing what he did.

”Turn around,” Vegard ordered, twirling his finger into the air. Bård did as he said, and Vegards hands pushed at Bårds hips, pressing him up against the counter again. Quickly, he pulled Bårds pants and boxers down, and Bård stepped out of them. Vegard slid his right hand up under Bårds thigh and lifted it up onto the short counter, spreading him out.  
Bård leaned on his hands against the mirror, looking behind his own reflection, seeing his brother behind him.

Vegards hands caressed Bårds naked flesh, loving the feeling of the soft skin, caressing his back, his thighs and over the younger mans firm ass.  
”Look at you,” Vegard whispered absentmindedly, pressing his chest against Bårds back, wrapping his hands around his little brothers leaking cock, resting his head on his shoulder. ”You're so gorgeous.” His eyes met Bårds blue eyes in the mirror, his mouth open in pleasure as Vegard slowly jerked him and ran his thumb over the wet cockhead.

He kissed his back, trailing down all the way to his ass, hands caressing the light skin before spreading him out and pressing his lips against his perieum, chuckling as Bård gasped and his entire body shivered. Vegard licked up Bårds crack, leaving a gentle kiss on Bårds entrance, and then he stood up again.  
He wettened two of his fingers and slid them back down to Bårds rear, gently nudging them into him as he looked at the young man in the mirror. 

”Fuck! Vega- oh,” Bård moaned, eyes shut tightly as Vegard fingered him, spreading his fingers inside him and pushing deeper. ”oh god..” he gasped as Vegard curled his fingers inside him.  
He quickly pulled out his fingers and grabbed hold of himself, quickly pushing into Bårds tight hole. Vegard thrusted hard into him, shutting his eyes in pleasure as Bård yelped loudly.

”shit!” Bård gasped, tightening his fists against the mirror, eyes still shut. ”Ve-Vegard!”  
Vegard pushed all the way in, and wrapped his hand around Bårds member. ”Open your eyes Bård.” he demanded, slowing down his pace and fucking Bård deep and slow. ”Open them. I want you to see how pretty you are, all spread out and blushing for me.” 

Bårds eyes fluttered open, meeting Vegards in the reflection.  
”Thats more like it!” He smirked, as he picked up his pace and rolled his hips, hitting Bårds prostate with every thrust. ”Now don't you shut those pretty blue eyes again you hear?”  
And Bård obliged. He kept his eyes open, staring at his own reflection in the mirror, watching his chest rise and fall quickly, a faint red flush spread over his skin, the way the light reflected on his own and his brothers sweaty skin, and he observed as Vegards tanned hand jerked his hard cock. 

”Do you see?” Vegard whispered, slamming into him, making Bårds breath hitch in his throat.”Do you see how beautiful you are?” His free hand slid up his chest and to his throat, turning his head so he could kiss him. He forced his tongue into Bårds mouth and licked Bårds tongue, caressing it with his own as he continued to thrust into him, roughly fucking him without remorse.  
Bårds mouth fell open and blubbering moans escaped his lips, pleads for Vegard to fuck him harder, for he was so close.

Vegard turned his head back to face the mirror as he erratically penetrated him over and over again, pulling nearly all the way out before roughly thrusting into him again.  
”Keep looking Bård! Keep-” He groaned. Bårds body was trembling and what seemed like an endless streams of sobbing moans came from Bård.  
Vegard pumped his throbbing cock faster, and sank his teeth into his little brothers shoulder, which seemed to be the tipping point, as he moaned in release, coming hard into his brothers hand, trembling and shaking, slumping forward to lean the side of his face against the cool glass. Vegard kept tugging on him, and feeling his hole tighten around him, it didn't take him long to follow.  
”Oh god Bård, fuc-” Vegard moaned loudly as he came inside his brother, riding out his orgasm with erratic thrusts. He continued to slowly jerk Bårds softening cock, noticing how Bård trembled every time he caressed the tip. 

”oh fuck, you're so good Bård. So good.” he whispered as he pulled out, running his hand over Bårds back.  
Bård dropped his leg off of the counter with a sigh, running his hand through his hair to push it out of his face. It didn't help much though, a few stray strands of hair fell right back, sticking to his sweaty skin.

Vegard pulled him close and kissed him hard, wrapping his arms around him as it seemed like Bårds legs were about to give up on him.  
”You okay, little brother?” Vegard chuckled, pecking his lips.  
”Never better,” Bård shot back quickly, smiling against Vegards lips.

”We should do this again,” Bård sighed after a while, pressing a gentle kiss onto his short elder brothers neck.  
”oh definitely.” Vegard replied, burying his nose in Bårds light hair.


End file.
